Through The Eyes Of The Damned
by Regenschein
Summary: A cursed being is forever damned. As for Naruto, he found it a battle worthwhile. However, when his brother goes missing before his wedding day, Naruto finds that sometimes the darkness is too great as the one solution to his problem can't easily be done.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Naruto _or any of its characters...(Good thing too, I'd probably make them do crazy porn related things all the time...probably yaoi stuff non-stop...although, maybe that wouldn't be that much of a bad thing, would it??)

**(A/N) **Huzzah! I have started a new story! I hope you guys like this... it took me forever but I've begun something new! Thanks to my lovely editor that -cough cough- forced me to write this -cough- I have something new, overly dramatic, extremely long and... well, dramatic? Did I say that already? Wait... Yes? No? Yes? No. Yes! Well, anyway, it's a good story! My editor came up with the main plot and she's just making me write it... -sniff- I don't wanna! It's nice and all but... I'm lazy! Anyway, enough of my whining, enjoy the story! Well, the prologue anyway. Enjoy!

* * *

_Prologue_

In this present time, we speak of the olden legends of ghosts, werewolves, demons, and the walking dead. But there are far worse tales that we neglect to speak of.

In the times where these stories were truth and not fiction, there was an indefinitely known curse.

The curse of the Yagami Clan.

It is said that a formidable demon had appeared and claimed the life of many. However, the demon's luck ran out when it went up against the strong Yagami warriors.

After a long fight, the demon was defeated miserably by the brave warriors. The demon ,captured, begged for mercy but only the chief's innocent eldest son complied. Such kindness caused the demon to begin to change its ways. Unfortunately, the chief noticed the sentimentality his son and the demon shared. Ashamed of his son's kindness towards the demon, he silenced him and further disgraced the demon . The demon was too weak and nearing his end.

As a result, with its last breath, the demon cursed the clan and said, "For taking my dignity - my very manhood - by force, the same will happen to you and all your wretched male children until the very end of time".

And so, as soon as a man from the Yagami clan had lost his innocence with another person, he would begin to transform into a woman.

But of course, there was more...

The first born males remained male for the rest of their lives regardless of whether they were innocent or not. Many have different theories as to why this is possible. Some say the demon wanted the clan name to live on with eternal shame, but others claim that the demon had reserved kindness for the eldest son that showed him mercy and possibly love.

Regardless of the reason - one thing is for certain - even those first born males had a price to pay.

_ooooo_

Ruby red eyes scanned the obscure room as they searched for the desired figure. The familiar emblem inside of those menacing eyes found the figure resting on the elegant bed. Creeping closer ever so slightly, the man made sure to remain as silent as possible. However, as he lost himself in his thoughts, he neglected to notice the leg of the oak chair in front of him and bumped into it.

The loud noise echoed through the room.

The figure in the bed stirred and quickly sat up. Garnet eyes scanned the room cautiously, expecting something to appear. Orange hair with a reddish tint swayed from side to side as its owner turned its head continuously. The tan skin of this figure glowed marvelously under the moonlight.

"Who's there?" the figure said in a deep smooth voice.

The man with the ruby red eyes smirked as he heard the beloved voice. It was like a gentle whisper in the breeze.

"Uchiha Madara" the man declared in a low and tender voice as he stepped forward.

Garnet eyes went wide for an instant as he recognized the man. The ruby eyes reflected the age and wisdom the man possessed. On the other hand, as the eyes revealed one thing, the pale and flawless skin showed no sign of his aged self. Dark hair showed no white aging side as he stepped closer to the younger male. The emblem and red eyes quickly disappeared and turned into a dark onyx color.

"It's nice to see you, Kyuubi" Madara said softly.

The male named Kyuubi gave a dry chuckle.

"I prefer to be called Kuya" He said calmly.

"Why would you want to be called anything other than your given name?" Madara asked casually in an innocent tone.

Kyuubi tightened his lips. "Of course, it's wonderful when the intruder asks meaningless questions, isn't it?" Kyuubi snapped in a controlled tone.

"Forgive me" Madara said politely. "I didn't mean to intrude"

"Then what are you doing here?" Kyuubi snapped harshly.

"Can one not admire the beauty of another?" Madara said with a sly smile on his face.

Kyuubi gave him an odd look but liked this man's antics nonetheless.

"Can one admire said beauty at a distance?" Kyuubi retorted.

Madara gave Kyuubi a modest look. "Not if one can not hold back the desire to be with said beauty" Madara declared tenderly.

Kyuubi gave Madara a stunned look.

_Is that really what this man is after?_ , Kyuubi wondered.

"Has one lost his mind in seeking this beauty? Or does he not know what this so called beauty is?" Kyuubi said calmly.

"I suppose I have lost my mind" Madara said with a light chuckle. Leaning against the oak bed posts, Madara gazed at Kyuubi with loving eyes. "But I can assure you that I know, and I do not care"

Kyuubi gave Madara a look that expressed sheer disbelief.

"How could you say something so calmly?" Kyuubi snapped. "You truly have lost your mind!"

Madara was about to lean onto the bed but Kyuubi quickly leapt out to the opposite side.

"I should have you thrown out of here!" Kyuubi shouted.

"Please" Madara said tenderly. "I mean you no harm, quite the contrary I can assure you"

Kyuubi's garnet eyes remained locked on Madara's every movement. Although, he couldn't anticipate the skills Madara possessed as he appeared in front of the young male in what seemed to be the blink of an eye. Kyuubi became breathless as he saw the older male standing before him. So close to his body. So very, very close.

Madara calmly took Kyuubi's hands into his own and kissed them gently.

"I can see that you know I come with no harmful intentions" Madara said against Kyuubi's skin.

Waves of pleasure filled Kyuubi as he felt the warmth of this breathtaking man. The tender gaze he was given was enough to melt his very heart in an instant.

"Could it be that you have longed for me as well?" Madara asked gently.

"Yes" Kyuubi said in a voice no louder than a whisper.

Madara smiled warmly at this. "I do not care if you are one of the damned. I do not care if you do wish to deny your name because of your accursed being." Madara told Kyuubi. "I am glad for your existence. Had it not been for you, I would have lost my way as well..."

Those words rang in Kyuubi's head as his heart spun out of control. Reality seemed to come crashing down as Madara spoke. Had someone just told Kyuubi that? Was it real? Was this unrequited love actually returned? Had Kyuubi found someone that loved him as much as he loved them?

Madara could hear his heart pounding ruthlessly in his chest as he waited for Kyuubi to say something. Anything at all. Hopefully something hat showed him that Kyuubi wanted him as much as he desired him. But as garnet eyes quickly went tender, he knew the answer. The unspoken answer that made his very soul feel complete.

"I can't be without you" Madara continued in his whole-hearted confession. "Will you leave all of this behind and come with me?"

"I would" Kyuubi said in a breathless tone. "But I'm a first born. I may remain a male but - they need me here. They need me to - "

In a swift and gentle motion, Madara silenced Kyuubi tenderly as he pressed a long pale finger to Kyuubi's lips.

"I will do anything for you" Madara vowed. "I want you by my side. I know of your fate remember? I want you to bare my children... Some may see it as a curse of the damned, but I see it as a blessing. Please, come with me"

Kyuubi fell into a daze of bliss. This man had captured his heart. As he gazed up at onyx pools, he wished to find he answer. He wished to realize which alternative to choose.

Madara removed his finger from Kyuubi's lips and hoped to convince his love. Cupping Kyuubi's check lovingly, Madara leaned closer and captured Kyuubi's lips with his own. Garnet eyes fluttered at the statically sensual touch. Madara wrapped his arms around Kyuubi and held him firmly. Melting into the kiss, Kyuubi complied graciously and realized what his decision would be. He would leave with this man after all.

* * *

This is a SasuNaru story and other pairings will be included, don't worry.

Please review even if you hated it, a simple I like it, I read it, or I hated it would even be appreciated. Thanks!

That was my editor by the way... hehehe, can you tell by the formality? XD Anyho, yes this story will have a lot of sex... m-preg (Um.. sort of? I'm a bit confused on that too...) and well... drama... and dead people... and... I don't know, something like that... Did I mention sex? I think I did... Yes? No? Maybe? Yes? Um... Yeah, well, there's sex... Hmm... I just noticed there's a lot of dots... Maybe I should stop?...

Alright, I'm done, if you wanna check out what happens you better stick around! Until then, Ja Ne Everyone!


	2. Chapter One: My Bride To Be?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Naruto _or any of its characters. (Good thing too, I'd probably make them do crazy porn related things all the time. Probably yaoi stuff non-stop. Although, maybe that wouldn't be too bad, would it?)

**(A/N)** Allo loves! Finally finished the First Chapter! And yes, it is the First Chapter... The first post was the Prologue. Well, anyway, read the story! It deserves some love! It deserves to be read by readers with crazy imaginations! It wants you! It _needs_ you! Alright... yeah that's pretty much it. Well, enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter One: My Bride To Be?_

Footsteps echoed through the cold and lonely hallway while a rhythm of pants soon followed. Doors were heard being slammed opened soon after those footsteps arrived in the area. Curses were muttered each time a door was opened and no successful result was given.

Bright cerulean eyes scanned each and every room to its utmost detail trying to find the slightest hope of seeing what they needed to see. Running down the halls as quickly as possible, a light coat of sweat began to form upon the soft honey skin. Blonde hair bounced as its owner stressed out his body in the heat of his search.

Patience was wearing thin while anger quickly began to take over.

_Where is he!?_, the young male wondered desperately. _Where the hell could he have gone!?_

"_Kyuubi!_" The young male shouted in a strong voice that seemed to belong to a man driven nearly mad. "_Stop it and just come out! This isn't funny anymore! Where are you!?_"

Cerulean eyes became somewhat dazed as this male's hope began to crumble. Eyes began to water as his worst fears rushed back to him.

"What's the matter with you?" A familiar voice said from behind.

Blond hair was quickly spun as the young male turned to face the familiar person.

"I can't find him anywhere," he responded in a soft voice.

"He's around here somewhere," the other said with a careless wave of his hand.

A pleading look came from the first as the other didn't know what to do. Long fingers went through dark bushy brown hair while the mahogany like skin went stiff with the stern facial expression. The red tattoo marks on the male's face didn't stand out as much anymore as his piercing dark eyes gazed down at the younger male.

"Stop looking at me like that Naruto," the other male growled in his low dog-like voice. "You know I hate it when you do that."

"Then help me find him!" The male named Naruto shouted in his firm voice that resembled the clashing of the ocean's waves. "Don't you care about him too Kiba!?"

Cerulean eyes burned with an indescribable passion as his eyes buried into Kiba's.

"Who said I didn't care!?" Kiba shouted back. "I'm just not about to go insane looking for him like you have!"

"Who said I went insane!? He's my _twin brother! I'm just worried about him!_"

"_What's the difference!?_"

"_You're just too stupid to understand!_"

"_As if you are any brighter!_"

"_A wet candle is brighter than you!_"

"_You - _"

"How troublesome. Will you two ever stop fighting?" A tall male sighed as he passed by and stopped between Kiba and Naruto.

"_He started it!_" shouted Kiba to the taller male as he pointed a childish finger at Naruto.

"_Your ugly face started it!_" spat Naruto as he stood before Kiba and glared up at him.

"This isn't helping," the taller male said with a sigh. "Mind telling me what's going on? I really hope the answer is yes, but that's never the case when it comes to you two."

"The idiot is going insane looking for _Kuya,_" said Kiba as he sprinkled a mocking tone when he mentioned the nickname.

"Well, it is his brother," the male said in his bored voice as he shrugged indifferently.

"Stop calling him that! It's _Kyuubi!_" Naruto shouted at Kiba.

"He goes stark mad when _we_ call him that. The only reason he doesn't cut off your balls is because you two have the same blood," said Kiba as he rolled his eyes.

"_Go to hell! _He lets me because he loves me!" bellowed Naruto.

"Keep telling yourself that. You know the only person he _really_ cares about is himself. He would kill you himself if he felt he needed to. So –"

_Slap!_

Naruto struck Kiba down at that instant. Kiba's head spun as he leaned in the direction he was forced to and tried to figure out what had just happened.

Naruto's body trembled in anger as he held his fists to his sides and gritted his teeth. Giving Kiba one of the iciest and hate filled glares in existence, Naruto held back the unimaginable desire to beat Kiba to death for what he had said about his brother.

"Don't you _dare_ say that," hissed Naruto slowly in a voice that held so much malice it made the hairs on the back of Kiba's neck stand. "Speak ill of him again and I _swear_ I _will kill you._"

"That's enough Naruto," the taller male cut in as he pulled Naruto away from Kiba.

"Let him Shikamaru," said Kiba after a moment's hesitation. Although, his tone soon became mocking once again. "Let the dwarf do as he pleases. I mean, _everything else _hasn't gone his way according to him, the world is against him remember? Why should I rain down on his pity party?"

"_Pity party!?_" Naruto bellowed. "_What the hell are you talking about!? I don't need anyone's pity you idiotic mutt! I just want to find my brother!_"

"Whatever you say," said Kiba indifferently with a roll of his eyes.

Naruto was about to lunge at Kiba but Shikamaru smacked him on the back of his head.

"Is this really a good use of your time?" Shikamaru asked in a drawling voice. "Shouldn't you be looking for him instead of fighting with Kiba?"

"_Then get this stupid flea-bag to shut the hell up already!_" Naruto screeched as he faced Shikamaru.

Shikamaru sighed. "Play nice already," said Shikamaru in an energy drained voice. "Sasuke is going to be here soon. We can't have you two all bloodied up _again_. It was such a pain having to lie to everyone by saying that you two caught a few poachers and got a bit bruised up in the process."

"A bit? I broke dog-breath's nose!" Naruto pointed out.

"He's an idiot though, I could have said he did that by running into a door and they would have believed me."

"True..." Naruto said thoughtfully.

"_I'm standing right here you bastards!_" bellowed Kiba.

"We know. Surely you have realized how much of an idiot you are though, correct?" Shikamaru wondered.

Kiba remained silent and glared at Shikamaru.

"Regardless," Shikamaru sighed. "Just be on moderately good behavior. I'm not asking you to be proper gentlemen because I know you can't. There is just some flaw with your brains that does not allow you to behave like normal human beings. All I ask is that you don't _look_ like idiots in front of Sasuke and whatever companions he may bring since we _all_ know how empty those heads of yours are."

Both Naruto and Kiba gave Shikamaru a heated glare.

"Now, find Kyuubi, make sure he's ready, and don't you _dare_ screw this up," continued Shikamaru.

Without another word, Shikamaru turned and began to walk down the hall as he hoped the two idiots would remain there and not run after him.

Both pairs of eyes quickly darted in the other's direction.

"You're going to look for him," Kiba said firmly.

"You better help me or I'm going to _enlighten _Shikamaru on who stole his Go board," said Naruto with a smirk on his face.

"_Fine. _You look upstairs, I'll look downstairs."

"And if we can't find him we'll meet up in the courtyard and look for him there."

"Agreed,"

The two males parted and began their search; little did they know that their efforts would go unrewarded.

_ooooo_

Dark onyx eyes gazed out into the distance from the carriage's window. Long pale fingers delicately held his flawless chin as his elbow lay on the seat's arm rest. An agitated sigh was released from immaculate lips as their owner quickly became restless.

"Are you alright Sasuke?" A gentle voice said in what seemed to be a barely audible breath.

Dark eyes lazily peered over to gaze into soft translucent eyes.

"No," the man named Sasuke said bluntly.

"S - Sorry!" the gentle voice squeaked apologetically.

"It is not you," said Sasuke briskly as he looked out the window again. "I just do not want to be here."

"W - Why?" the gentle voice squeaked once again.

"I am just wasting my time," said Sasuke in his sensual voice that could make anyone waver. The very voice that resembled the electrifying cracks of an eternal flame.

"Time? Is that not all you have at this point? You do not have a life after all," A strong voice retorted back at him.

"Go to hell Tsubaki," Sasuke hissed at the female with silky silver hair.

Ivory skinned fingers made their way to the long glowing silver hair and moved it behind a delicate ivory ear.

"I'm already there Sasuke, my _master,_" the female named Tsubaki said mockingly in her voice that could be mistaken for the powerful rapids of a lively stream.

Onyx eyes glared into indifferent translucent eyes.

"Are we having a staring contest _master?_" asked Tsubaki with fake innocence that revealed her wit.

"Will you shut your servant up Hinata?" said Sasuke as his eyes darted to matching translucent eyes. After that sentence was uttered, he gazed back out the window hoping to get some peace of mind.

A warm beige hand reached out to the delicate shoulder.

"Tsubaki," Hinata pleaded gently. "Please be kind. Sasuke is going through a rough time right now."

Tsubaki's eyes stared into Hinata's. Some kind of connection was held between the two women, an unimaginable bond that could only be seen by their identical eyes. In that simple gaze, an unspoken understanding took place.

"Yes, My Lady," said Tsubaki finally as she gazed out the other window and proceeded to ignore her young master.

A shaky sigh was released from Hinata's lips as she rested her back against the seat. Nervously running her fingers through her short brunette hair, she couldn't help but wonder what would occur – and what wouldn't.

As a tinge of doubt and nervousness fluttered inside of Sasuke, he couldn't help but worry. What would come of this meeting? This _unwanted_ meeting?

_ooooo_

Panic flared inside of Naruto as he stormed down the stairs, out of the large oak doors, and out to the courtyard.

_Where is he!?,_ Naruto screamed within his head. _Please tell me Kiba –_

But as Naruto noticed Kiba standing alone outside, he knew Kiba was unsuccessful in the search as well.

"Did you find him?" asked Naruto regretfully as he stopped behind Kiba.

"Didn't you?" asked Kiba as he turned to face Naruto.

Naruto shook his head.

"Me neither," said Kiba softly.

"Where is he?" wondered Naruto out loud. "Where could Kyuubi have gone?"

"Naruto?" A voice said from behind the blonde.

Both Naruto and Kiba turned to face the familiar person.

"Are you talking about Master Kuya?" the tan faced male asked.

"Have you seen him?" asked Naruto feeling hopeful.

"Well - I saw him last night," the male said softly.

"If that's a joke, it's not funny," growled Kiba.

"Of course not! I mean - I was on watch duty. And I saw Master Kuya leaving with another gentleman. I thought it was odd that they were holding hands but I just -"

"_What!?_" Naruto and Kiba screeched.

"M - Master Kuya left..." the male finished.

"T - That's impossible," muttered Naruto under his breath.

"Are you sure it was him?" Kiba questioned the other man.

He nodded furiously. "I'm positive," he said shakily.

"Right. Just - Go back to doing what you were doing," Kiba said finally.

The man shook his head and ran off after that.

Naruto gripped his silk shirt and held it firmly. Panic and depression swept over him at that moment. His brother was the most important person to him since his parents passed away the very day they were born. Always rejected by most for being cursed, neither Naruto nor Kyuubi found comfort in others - only with each other. Not even his supportive cousins Kiba and Shikamaru could help them. After all they went through together, why would his brother leave him?

"What are we going to do?" asked Naruto in a small voice.

Kiba sighed as he realized how Naruto felt. Giving the younger male a sympathetic look, he grabbed his shoulder. "We'll think of something," Kiba said softly.

Both males walked slowly back to the castle in low spirits as they hoped for some kind of miracle.

_ooooo_

A tall figure stood before the unfamiliar castle and gazed up at it.

"So this is the Fire Kingdom's castle?" Tsubaki's voice spoke after she helped Lady Hinata out of the carriage.

Sasuke's dark eyes scanned the elegant building as they looked for any kind of imperfection, unfortunately for Sasuke, he could find none.

"This place is beautiful," breathed Hinata as she gazed at the building as well.

Tsubaki's eyes darted towards Sasuke.

"If you are trying to come up with some excuse to deem your future _husband_ unfit to be by your side, you are not going to find it there," Tsubaki spoke indifferently.

"Why the hell did you bring her along?" hissed Sasuke as he glared over at Hinata.

"S – She is a good judge of character! I – I thought she could help you – Erm," stammered Hinata but stopped as she realized what she had said.

"_Help me?_" said Sasuke angrily with a raised eyebrow.

"Even I am surprised at that, My Lady," said Tsubaki with an expression of seemingly light shock. "Why would I help the _master?_"

Sasuke glared at Tsubaki as she spoke the word 'master' with such disrespect.

"Why _would_ she help me?" challenged Sasuke.

"Well, b - both of you do care about e - each other," whispered Hinata as she twirled her fingers. Both pairs of eyes were now fixed on Hinata. "Y - You just will not admit it."

"Admit that I care about him? I hate him, I think I have already gotten that across," said Tsubaki indifferently.

"And I think she understands how much I wish she would just die and not be a nuisance to the world with her existence," continued Sasuke.

Tsubaki's eyes darted in Sasuke's direction.

"Just like he knows how much of a moron I think he is," challenged Tsubaki in her indifferent voice.

"How much of an imbecile I _know_ she is," retorted Sasuke.

"How much of a pansy he is,"

"How ugly she is,"

"How pathetic he –,"

"Is something the matter?" A low voice asked.

Both Sasuke and Tsubaki glared over at the person that spoke.

Dark lenses were the only thing that looked back at them. The high collar on the man's shirt did not reveal his mouth to Sasuke or his female companions. As they glared at the man, he spoke again with his low soothing voice.

"Hatred solves no problems, it only causes more," the man spoke. "I am Aburame Shino, one of the knights here at the Fire Kingdom. I was assigned to escort you."

"N - Nice to meet you Sir Abu –" stammered but was cut off by this mysterious knight.

"Forgive me for interrupting you, but it is Shino if you please, Lady Hinata," he spoke softly.

"R - Right," Hinata stammered. "H - How did you know - ?"

"The conversation Master Sasuke and Miss Tsubaki were having. I've heard that your personal servant has quite the backbone when it comes to him."

"Thanks for noticing," Tsubaki uttered indifferently, she looked over at Hinata. "I like him. Perhaps you should marry him instead of that idiot fiancé they picked out for you."

Hinata blushed a dark shade of red and didn't say a word as her body shook.

"Calm down, My Lady," Tsubaki sighed. "I was only joking."

"Regardless," Shino cut in. "Is there a place in the castle you would like to see first? I was told that Master Kyuubi is not available at the moment, Master Shikamaru informed me that he is still getting ready for your arrival."

Shino stared at Sasuke as he finished his last sentence.

"Is that so?" said Sasuke in slight irritation that his future _bride_ was wasting his time. "You can escort my sister Hinata and her servant where they please. I will take a look around myself."

"Does Sasuke feel lonely that Kyuubi doesn't want to see him?" mocked Tsubaki with a pout on her face.

"Go die Tsubaki," said Sasuke as he walked past Shino.

"But - Shouldn't someone be with him?" asked Shino as he looked over at Hinata.

"He doesn't like people following him around," said Hinata sadly as she saw Sasuke disappear past the entrance door. "His last personal servant was banished as a result."

"But how will he be informed if Master Kyuubi is available?" wondered Shino.

"He's going to go see him himself," said Tsubaki.

"W - What!?" stammered Shino in shock.

"He is truly impatient. He will not be looking around. He will go find Kyuubi," Tsubaki told Shino. "That is how he is," Tsubaki sighed. "He is such a moron."

Shino quickly hurried inside and ordered one of the servants to go attend Hinata and Tsubaki while he looked for Sasuke himself.

_ooooo_

"So what are we going to do when Sasuke gets here?" Naruto asked Kiba as they sat on opposite sides of Naruto's room.

Kiba shrugged unable to think of a solution. "Where's Shikamaru when you need him?" Kiba sighed.

"Wait - where is he anyway?" Naruto wondered.

Kiba shrugged. "He just walked off after telling us to look for dear old Kyuubi. I bet he went to play Go with Asuma again," said Kiba.

"I don't get why Asuma keeps playing with him, Shikamaru always wins!" huffed Naruto.

Kiba looked over at Naruto and smiled at the blonde's actions. Suddenly, dark eyes widened.

Naruto just raised an eyebrow as Kiba continued to stare at him. "What?" Naruto asked finally.

"You look just like Kyuubi," said Kiba in deep realization.

"_I'm his brother you idiot! What the hell did you expect!?_" boomed Naruto

"_Shut up! That's not what I meant!_" shouted Kiba, suddenly he pouted and tried to remain calm. "I meant, why don't you take Kyuubi's place?"

Naruto's face flushed at the idea. "_What!?_" boomed Naruto once again.

"I'm not telling you to marry him you idiot!" barked Kiba. "Just say you're Kyuubi for today! Once Sasuke leaves we can go out and look for the real Kyuubi!"

"Oh," said Naruto in an understanding tone.

"How about it?" Kiba asked Naruto.

"I - Are you sure this is going to work?" asked Naruto shakily.

"Yes?" said Kiba as his eyes darted away feeling completely insecure about his plan.

Naruto sighed and just gave Kiba a dull look.

"Just do it alright! We have no other choice!" Kiba shouted.

Shooting up off the chair, Kiba stormed towards Naruto and lifted him off his seat, pushing the blonde towards the door of the bedroom. Slamming the door open, he shoved Naruto out as hard as he could but –

"_Gah!_" shouted Naruto as he collided with someone. "_Dammit Kiba!_"

"Excuse you," a sensual voice spoke rudely as he steadied Naruto.

Naruto's bright eyes gazed up at onyx pools. A shiver went up Naruto's spine as he gazed into those dark eyes. His heart beats quickened as his face flushed in slight embarrassment. Pulling away from the raven's rock hard chest, Naruto tried to breath regularly.

"Sorry," said Naruto softly.

Sasuke in turn could feel his pulse race as he gazed down at those dazzling cerulean eyes. His stomach twisted in place from the simple sight of the other male. As he felt the blonde pull away, he couldn't help but want to pull him back against him.

But just as Sasuke opened his mouth to answer, Kiba slammed the door shut in shock.

Both sets of eyes darted towards the recently shut door.

Looking back at one another, they soon remembered both their situations and forced themselves to remain calm and act perfectly normal.

"Sorry about that," said Naruto as he regained his normal voice. "My dear cousin just couldn't help himself and kicked me out of my own room."

"That is kind of pathetic if you ask me," said Sasuke bluntly as he went back to his normal self as well.

"No one asked," snapped Naruto in annoyance.

"They did, their existence just does not matter to me," said Sasuke as he lazily looked at Naruto.

"This unimportant existence is about to kick your ass," barked Naruto.

"You couldn't even lay a finger on me,"

"_Ignorant twit!_"

"_Blond haired imbecile!_"

"_Colorless moron!_"

"_Brainless dwarf!_"

"_Pale stuck up peasant!_"

"_Miniature fox mutant!_"

But just as Naruto opened his mouth to shout another insult, Naruto felt himself go into a stupor as he gazed deeply into Sasuke's eyes. Knowing that he was defeated, Naruto merely looked away and hated himself for losing such a battle against –

_Who is this person anyway?_, Naruto wondered finally.

Sasuke smirked as he looked at Naruto. Even though he looked triumphant, he was actually wondering what had happened to the blonde.

"Was that a sign of your stupidity or is something else on your mind?" asked Sasuke as he forced his voice to remain indifferent.

"Shut your trap," barked Naruto as he glared up at Sasuke. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing here anyway!?"

"How about you respect those in higher positions before they make your life a living hell."

"How about you watch who you're talking to? Now, give me your name."

"My patience is growing thin, dobe. How about you ask nicely?"

"_How about you kiss my ass before I kick you out of this castle!_"

"_How about I kill you instead you pathetic – _"

"_Pathetic!? All this land is going to me one day you stupid bastard!_"

"...What?"

Sasuke stared at Naruto blankly out of sheer shock.

"_I'm an Uzumaki you bastard!_" Naruto bellowed.

"Uzumaki?"

"_Now either you tell me your name or I swear I'll kick you out of my –"_

"Uchiha Sasuke,"

"... Wait - what?"

"I believe you are going to be my future bride,"

As Naruto stood there in his dumbfounded state, he soon realized that the task Kiba had given him was not going to be easy. Would this Sasuke person kill him if he found out he was lying?

"Bride?" Naruto repeated.

"Yes," said Sasuke with a smirk. "I do believe you have to be the submissive one in order to get pregnant, correct?"

Naruto's face flushed. "_And you're okay with that!?_" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk as this heavenly blonde kept acting so cute, it just made something inside of him want to keep teasing this damned angel. "I wasn't at first I must admit," said Sasuke, but then he batted his eyes. "I am rather fond of the idea now that I have seen you though."

Naruto blushed furiously and refused to answer. Why had this guy changed his approach all of a sudden!?

"What?" wondered Sasuke as his expression became indifferent again. "Can we not at least _get along _since we are going to be married soon?"

"Of course..." said Naruto sarcastically as he held in the urge to scream.

"Stop looking at me like that," Sasuke sighed. "You are starting to annoy me again."

"Sorry I can't _satisfy_ my future _husband,_" mocked Naruto dryly.

"No reason to be so hostile. Fine, do you want to be more formal about all of this?"

"It's better than having a complete bastard rape me with his eyes,"

Sasuke huffed and chose to ignore what Naruto said.

"Uchiha Sasuke. I belong to the Ice Kingdom. I am the son of King Kouki Uchiha and Queen Mizuki Hyuuga. I –" Sasuke said formally.

"I get it. I get it," Naruto cut in. "No need to bore me to death. I do need to bear your children after all."

Sasuke huffed and just stared at Naruto expecting him to introduce himself.

Naruto sighed and knew he would have to do the same.

"I am Uzumaki –" Naruto muttered.

"_Master Naruto! Master Naruto!_" A servant cut in as he ran up to the blonde. "_Master Shikamaru is looking for you!_" The servant stopped at Naruto's side and tried to catch his breath. "S - Shikamaru says he - he needs to speak to you, in the conference room."

"Right..." Naruto told the servant as he tried his best to remain perfectly calm while he screamed in his head. "Tell him I'll be right there."

"But he told me - "

"I don't care what he said. I'll be there soon," Naruto said tightly.

The servant nodded and ran off to give Shikamaru the news.

"Naruto?" Sasuke said as he rose an eyebrow.

"Yes. Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto breathed out.

Sasuke smirked. "I presume that is why you were so sarcastic when I said you would be my bride?" Sasuke wondered.

_What's he talking about?_, Naruto wondered as he replayed their conversation in his head. _Wait! I can still save my ass then! He won't kill me!_

"Erm - Yeah. That's why. You got me," Naruto said dryly.

"No need for anymore sarcasm then," Sasuke said firmly. "Now can I please meet Kyuubi? I am tired of wasting my valuable time."

"Like you didn't waste any of mine!" Naruto shot back.

"I did not. Your time is not valuable, only _worthy_ people have valuable time," corrected Sasuke.

Naruto glared at Sasuke. "You're such an ass to people you aren't engaged to! You better show me some respect!" bellowed Naruto.

"Respect you? Why would I do such a thing? I am neither stupid nor desperate," said Sasuke indifferently.

Naruto fumed in anger, but just as he was going to start yelling again - his bedroom door swung open.

"Naruto! Come in here and help me! Sasuke is going to be here any minute and –" said Kiba in a high pitched voice as he stormed out towards Naruto and grabbed him, but as his eyes went in Sasuke's direction he stopped.

Naruto's jaw nearly dropped to the floor as Kiba stood beside him with the most ridiculous red wig and make-up that did a horrible job at hiding his tattoo marks.

"Naruto, who is this charming friend of yours?" continued Kiba in his revolting voice.

"Uchiha Sasuke," muttered Sasuke in a voice that revealed how much he wanted to vomit by the mere look of Kiba.

Both Sasuke and Naruto held in the urge to cover their ears and run away as Kiba made the most repulsive giggle and swayed over to Sasuke.

"I'm Kyuubi," said Kiba slyly in his hideous feminine voice. "I presume I'm going to be yours from now on, please do to me as you wish my _master._"

Naruto covered his mouth and tried not to laugh while Sasuke merely stared at Kiba as if the latter was insane.

"Is this some kind of joke? You can't seriously think I'd fall for such a stupid trick?" said Sasuke darkly in Kiba's face.

Kiba looked completely taken aback, but just as he frowned and glared at Sasuke, Naruto knew he had to stop Kiba from doing something even more stupid.

Naruto began to laugh.

Yes, he began to _laugh_.

Both sets of dark eyes quickly darted in Naruto's direction.

"I told you he wouldn't fall for it Kiba!" said Naruto while he continued to laugh nervously. "Who would be dumb enough to fall for it?"

Kiba looked back at Naruto.

Naruto punched Kiba in the arm and gave him a stern look for a mere second, but Sasuke noticed nonetheless.

Kiba laughed dryly. "It was your idea," said Kiba.

"No it wasn't," said Naruto through tight lips.

Kiba glared at Naruto threateningly. "Yes. It. Was." said Kiba sternly.

"_Fine,_" hissed Naruto.

"Isn't he just stupid for coming up with something like that?" Kiba asked Sasuke.

"I think you're the idiot for dressing up like that," said Sasuke as he pointed out Kiba's attire.

Naruto laughed while Kiba glared at Sasuke.

"_Who asked you!?_" barked Kiba.

"You did you mindless flea-bag," said Sasuke indifferently.

Naruto laughed harder and had to lean on the wall for support. "_I love him already!_" Naruto managed to say.

"Regardless," said Kiba through gritted teeth. "This was our little way of - erm -"

"... Welcoming you to the family," said Naruto as he regained his composure.

"Welcoming me to the family? I haven't even married your brother yet," said Sasuke with a raised eyebrow.

"W - Well..." stammered Kiba.

"Kyuubi would have killed us if we did something like this at his wedding!" Naruto cut in. "This was the only chance we had..."

"Of course..." said Sasuke as he crossed his arms and knew damn well the two idiots were hiding something.

"Well..." began Naruto awkwardly as he sensed the tense atmosphere begin to worsen. "I have to go see what Shikamaru wants."

Without another word, Naruto dashed as quickly as he could.

No matter how many times Sasuke or Kiba called his name, it didn't matter - he was long gone.

Moments later, Naruto was found downstairs panting in front of the conference room.

_What could Shikamaru want?_, Naruto wondered as he stood before the door and opened it slowly.

Stepping into the room, Naruto looked around and noticed familiar faces.

"Took you long enough you idiot," a strong familiar feminine voice spoke.

"Would have taken you longer you old hag Tsunade," Naruto told the matured female.

"You brat! I should - "

"How troublesome," sighed Shikamaru. "Did you forget why we're here? Can we just get this over with? I have other things I have to deal with unfortunately."

"You do?" said Naruto in disbelief.

Shikamaru gazed over at Naruto lazily. "I believe you have noticed that Kyuubi's gone, correct?" asked Shikamaru.

Naruto just stared at Shikamaru.

"Yes, I do know as well," continued Shikamaru. "That's why I needed Kiba and yourself to remain distracted while I got in touch with Tsunade and made the necessary _preparations._"

"Preparations for what?"

Shikamaru sighed. "As you know, Sasuke is here today to visit Kyuubi - since their wedding is going to take place a month from now. But Kyuubi isn't here. And we have no idea where he is. As of earlier today, I've _informed _everyone that Kyuubi is merely under the weather and isn't feeling well so there will be no alarm if he isn't seen for a few days. The problem is we don't know how long it'll take to find him and bring him back. So we're going to need someone to take his place."

Naruto stared at Shikamaru blankly as he didn't quite understand what he was there for.

"There is only one person on this earth that knows Kyuubi as well as he knows himself, and that's you Naruto. You're the only one that can impersonate him well enough so no one suspects that he's gone missing," continued Shikamaru firmly.

"But - but how am I going to - " stammered Naruto.

"That's where I come in kiddo," said Tsunade with a smile. "I'll be here developing a potion to make you look just like Kyuubi. I'm not quite sure how long the transformation potion will last or how it will react to you, so I'll be working out the problems out before the big wedding day."

"But - " Naruto breathed.

"You have to do this Naruto. The Ice and Fire Kingdoms have been fighting for too long, the very peace between us is at stake - if they find out that the bride is _gone_, we will be forced into another war. We have no other option than to send in a substitute."

"But isn't there another way? Can't you just tell them what's going on?" Naruto breathed out.

"No," said Shikamaru. "You know I would never ask you to do something like this unless I had to. You will only have to take Kyuubi's place until we find him, from there we can easily get you back with who you truly are engaged to."

Naruto sighed. "Right, back to Gaara," muttered Naruto.

"Your wedding with Gaara won't be until several months from now. We can always postpone it with some excuse if we by some slim chance haven't found Kyuubi."

"Months?"

"It's a slim chance Naruto. I already have people scouting the area searching for Kyuubi's possible escape route."

"Right..."

"So, will you do it?"

"What?"

"Will you marry Sasuke in your brother's place?"

Naruto's face flushed as he gazed up at Shikamaru. "Must you put it that way?" wondered Naruto.

"Are you going to do it or not you brat?" Tsunade asked harshly.

Naruto huffed. "Yes, it's not like you give me much choice in the matter," Naruto told them.

"Good," said Tsunade. "Now, let's get started..."

As Shikamaru left the room to continue his elaborate search, Naruto remained with Tsunade so all the preparations could be made for Kyuubi's big wedding day.

* * *

Complete

Alright, I hope you liked it! And I hope you guys leave a review to tell me what you think! Anyway, until next time, Ja Ne!


	3. Chapter Two: But It's Not My Wedding

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Naruto _or any of its characters (Good thing too, I'd probably make them do crazy porn related things all the time. Probably yaoi stuff non-stop. Although, maybe that wouldn't be that much of a bad thing, would it?).

**(A/N)** Holy snot monkeys. I can't believe it took me THIS long to update this (I actually can haha). I wrote this what, a year ago? XD Ahaha. Please don't kill me...? Well, it's only a Prologue and ONE Chapter so I doubt that many people care about it. Either way. I - yet again - have not gotten this to be editted because I'm a crazy, impatient bitch =D but I love you all to a non-creepy level so here ya go! I worked hard on it. And it's not just a claim either! I mean I serious worked hard! I introduced new ppl, is still kinda like the first Chapter though....it's REALLY like the first Chapter actually.... Alright I'll shut up. I hope you enjoy it. And I warn you, the crazyness will begin the next Chapter, I promise! (Whenever the hell I actually make and post that one up...) Alright, enough of my nonsense! ENJOY!

* * *

_Chapter Two: But It's Not My Wedding...  
_

Eyes scrutinized the figure before them. Thin lips pouted in concentration as thoughts and creative ideas filled the head of the owner. A step back was taken to observe the picture entirely.

"Out with it already! How do I look?" asked Naruto, feeling worried.

Naruto's jaw locked in place as his voice rang in his ears. It sounded so foreign yet sounded disturbingly familiar at the same time. His voice sounded like a gentle whisper in the breeze snow.

Tsunade gazed into Naruto's eyes that now resembled Kyuubi's piercing garnet orbs. Naruto no longer had his rich, bouncing, blond hair. His gorgeous hair had been replaced by Kyuubi's orange locks with the slightest red tint. The honey skin that once resided all over his body was now tanned. Naruto gazed down at his hands. Everything was different yet unchanged to him at the exact same time. His brother's presence was entirely vivid in his mind now, like it always would be.

Garnet orbs gazed up at the elderly woman.

The corners of Tsunade's mouth were pulled back into an elegant smile. "It may have taken a month," said Tsunade, "But your transformation is a complete success."

"A failure would have been a success to me," Naruto grumbled.

Tsunade scowled. "Oh shut it you brat," said Tsunade.

"Why the hell should I!?" Naruto cried. "You're not the one that has to do this!"

There was silence in the bedroom. No one dared say anything. Tsunade knew all too well how difficult this task must be for Naruto. Kyuubi, his only living relative had run away, now he had to live with that constant reminder as he lived in Kyuubi's place. What could be worse than having a family member leave you? Having to leave your life to live theirs?

Shikamaru finally stood from his seat and walked over to Naruto.

"I know this is difficult for you, Naruto," said Shikamaru in his bored voice. "You know I wouldn't ask you to do this if I didn't think it was absolutely necessary."

Garnet orbs reflected sadness as they looked up at Shikamaru.

"But why is it absolutely necessary?" asked Naruto in a feeble tone that didn't sound quite right considering he had Kyuubi's voice.

"The war we were battling against the Ice Kingdom was only resolved because there were too many casualties for both sides," said Shikamaru. "Both sides agreed that their two oldest children that were capable of bearing children would be wed to show that the two Kingdoms had finished their disputing."

"But what does that have to do with –" Naruto tried to ask, but Shikamaru cut him off.

"Kouki, the King of the Ice Kingdom had Sasuke. That was his first son. The Prince of the Ice Kingdom is Sasuke. We, as the Fire Kingdom, had to present the oldest child that could bear him children," continued Shikamaru. "Do you understand now? Kyuubi and yourself were the only possible candidates. But you had already been chosen by the Wind Kingdom. The parents of your fiancé helped us during that war against the Ice Kingdom. We had already lost too many people. We needed all the help we could get. They agreed to help us as long as we made an alliance with them. Gaara was chosen as the future heir do to his power, he needed an equally powerful partner for true prosperity. The king of the Wind Kingdom chose _you_ to marry Gaara. That forced Kyuubi to have to marry Sasuke someday."

Naruto was speechless. He didn't like this at all but he knew, just as Shikamaru knew, that if the Ice Kingdom found out Kyuubi ran away, they would find themselves in another war. As a Kingdom they had made a promise that Kyuubi would marry Sasuke. A promise, the given word, should be upheld, if not that would spell certain doom. The Ice had held up their side of the bargain by having Sasuke here for the wedding. But had they? Certainly not.

Garnet eyes looked into the mirror. Naruto, in Kyuubi's splitting image, was in an elegant white robe. A wedding robe to be precise. The one his mother was supposed to wear on the day she would wed his father. The robe she was _supposed_ to wear. Both of Naruto's parents had passed before they could wed. Being born in a time of war was certainly unfortunate. Yet here Naruto was, in his mother's wedding robe, about to marry a man that he wasn't even engaged to. He was about to marry his soon to be brother-in-law. There was certainly something wrong with this whole ordeal. How could he possibly be the one to make his brother-in-law _into_ his brother-in-law by marrying him?

Naruto's head began to spin as he tried to make sense of everything. Trying his best now to not run out and vomit at the idea of all of this, he held his ground. A month was more than enough to help him settle his stomach and manage to face this day. Finding strange motivation for peace from what Shikamaru had said, Naruto looked away from the mirror and back to his dear friend.

"You understand now?" asked Shikamaru.

The owner of the now orange locks nodded his head. "I don't want another war to break out," said Naruto softly. "All I have to do is be with him while Kyuubi comes back." He looked at Shikamaru with a hopeful expression. "Then I'll be able to leave him, correct?"

Shikamaru nodded curtly. He already had all the men he could find searching for Kyuubi. A month had given them a lot of progress considering they had a few good leads. It shouldn't take too long until they found Kyuubi. Hopefully they would find him before the wedding between Naruto and Gaara. Hopefully.

Otherwise Shikamaru would have to engage in other possibilities. He would actually have to get involved in this mess. How troublesome.

Pity settled inside him as he gazed at Naruto in the Kyuubi shell. Could Naruto truly endure this? Could he really bear to be with Sasuke for the time it took to find Kyuubi?

Naruto would be married to Sasuke. Sasuke would expect him to bear him children as soon as he could.

Shikamaru knew that Naruto would put off having sex with the Prince of the Ice Kingdom as best as he could. But when it came right down to it, how long would he last? How long would it take until he was forced into submission by the Ice Prince?

Numbers fluttered though Shikamaru as different situation and possibilities crosses his mind in that instant. Regardless of how long it would take to find Kyuubi or how long Naruto would be mating with Sasuke, he had to make sure Naruto couldn't get pregnant.

It was one thing to marry Naruto off to Sasuke for the sake of peace. Another was to have his cousin get impregnated by a man that wasn't even his bestrode. Besides, how could they hide Naruto's child or pregnant stomach at his own wedding?

Perhaps they could hide his non-existent chastity but a child was a different matter. A child of Naruto's would certainly not be left behind. Naruto would never agree with that. He would follow a lot of what Shikamaru asked out of trust but deserting a child was out of the question.

Calculating eyes went to Tsunade.

As maids were allowed in to prepare Naruto for the wedding, Tsunade was pulled aside by Shikamaru for a private discussion.

_ooooo_

"How long could it take to make a feminine male look like a bride?" asked Tsubaki.

Sasuke glared at her.

"Do not act as though you were not wondering the same thing," said Tsubaki as she crossed her arms over her chest and held up her head high.

"Do you bring her along to make me prone to commit murder?" Sasuke asked Hinata nastily.

"My Lady asked me to come to be here for you," hissed Tsubaki as she stood between Sasuke and Hinata. Translucent eyes glared up at Sasuke. "If you do not enjoy my company that is your problem, not ours."

"Tsubaki," said Hinata gently, laying a hand on the other female's shoulder. "It is my dear brother's wedding day."

Tsubaki's tense shoulders were forced to go calm and her expression became indifferent. She stepped aside and bowed to Hinata. "Forgive me for my behavior, My Lady," said Tsubaki.

Hinata didn't respond. Her peaceful silence was enough.

Delicate, pale hands reached up to Sasuke's robe quickly. Sasuke forced himself not to react. Tsubaki ran her hands over the robe, smoothing out the occasional wrinkles. Onyx eyes stared her questioningly.

"I will be on my best behavior," said Tsubaki indifferently. Sasuke was about to say something. "For today is your wedding. You have a free day." An elegantly innocent smile appeared on Tsubaki's face. Sasuke couldn't help but feel uneasy out by it. Tsubaki only smiled when she was up to something horrible. Only her dark mind contained that menacing secret of what her plan was.

"Why do you keep her around?" Sasuke asked Hinata.

Onyx eyes studied Tsubaki. She was determined to be on her best behavior as she withheld her retort. Sasuke's eyes darted to Hinata, waiting for an answer.

"She is dear to me," said Hinata as she held Tsubaki's hand. "She is like a sister to me."

A genuine smile appeared on face of both the females. The bond they held was that of two sisters caring for each other. Tsubaki may be the sickly one of the two, but she always protected Hinata. Hinata in turn would always remain by Tsubaki.

Sasuke could never comprehend why they felt such a strong bond. It was as if their very blood was in fact tied together. They had identical eyes. They didn't simply seem similar like all offspring with the Byakugan trait. After all a distant relative, Neji from the minor Lightning Kingdom had similar eyes, but they weren't identical to these.

How could both Tsubaki, even with her sickly being, and Hinata, with her delicate nature, have identical eyes? Not even Sasuke, being Hinata's brother, had those eyes. How could –

A flash of red appeared, distracting Sasuke from his thoughts.

The eyes of everyone in the filled courtyard went to the decorated entrance doors.

A tall male with a brown pony tail and a scar across his nose appeared with the garnet-eyed beauty at his arm..

"He truly is a catch, don't you think?" asked a low voice in Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke nearly jumped, only his eyes widened in surprise however. He turned and looked at the masked man standing merely inches from him. The man with gravity defying gray hair merely stood there. There was an obvious smile underneath the facial mask he wore. His uncovered right eye showed glee and happiness for the young Ice Prince.

"I did not know you would attend the wedding, Teacher," said Sasuke indifferently.

The man placed a hand on the Prince's head. "It is your wedding, my pupil, must you be so formal?" wondered the man teasingly.

"As you wish Kakashi," said Sasuke with a bored voice.

Onyx eyes went back to the garnet-eyed beauty and resisted the urge to frown. Why did his bride look wrong to him? As elegant as Kyuubi looked there was something about him he just couldn't live with. What was it?

"Who is that man with Kyuubi?" asked Sasuke, trying to distract himself. He pointed out the brown-haired male with the scar.

"That would be the Teacher for the children of the Fire Kingdom, Umino Iruka," said Kakashi. Kakashi's dark eye remained on the brunette male. It had been a while since he had seen this particular individual, he would have to make sure to speak to him in the near future. In the _very_ near future. A smirk crept up on the face of Hatake Kakashi.

"Why is he leading Kyuubi to the alter?" Hinata asked delicately.

Kakashi's hand delicately rested on Hinata's head. "His father and mother are no longer living," said Kakashi softly. "They thought it fitting that the man who raised him should escort him to the alter." Kakashi smiled and looked over at Sasuke. "Just as your father saw it fitting that I be here in his place."

Sasuke didn't say a word. He was still annoyed at the fact that his father decided not to attend his wedding. He wouldn't admit to himself that he felt much happier to have Kakashi here however. Kakashi knew better though. The man knew the young Prince was glad.

_ooooo_

Naruto could feel his stomach tighten as Iruka led him down the aisle. Trying his best not to gaze at the people that were here to attend the wedding, Naruto tried to focus on what he had to do. Marry Sasuke.

Forcing his garnet eyes to gaze up at Sasuke who stood at the alter with his sister, Hinata, his mentor, Kakashi, and servant, Tsubaki, he couldn't help but notice how stunning Sasuke looked in wedding robes.

His stomach fluttered, feeling a bit more relieved and capable of doing the task at hand. Before he knew it, Iruka and himself had reached the alter and his clumsy feet precisely walked up each step.

A smirk appeared on Sasuke face as he stepped forward and was given Naruto's hand by Iruka. Thanking Naruto's mentor, Sasuke softly took Naruto's hand. Naruto felt his stomach flutter as Sasuke took his hand. Why was he feeling this way?

Naruto's garnet eyes never left Sasuke. He found himself in a whimsical daze as his eyes remained locked on the luxurious male at his side. Onyx eyes seemed to glisten as they peered over at Naruto and remained with that steady gaze.

While the people attending the wedding listened to what the Priest had to say about life, matrimony and the like, both Naruto and Sasuke found themselves on a wavelength all their own. This was an arranged wedding, yes, but they found that they didn't much care for that fact. They simply remained there, in place gazing at their future. Their future together. Although, it hadn't yet occurred to Naruto that, that future would not be for him. For an instant, for that very instant, he had forgotten what he had to do. He had forgotten what he was desperately trying to escape from.

Resisting the urge to slap himself, Naruto merely looked at Sasuke and smiled hoping that he looked like the happiest bride in existence. He had to be Kyuubi for a while. Only for a few weeks or months and then he would be done with it. His eyes would once again be cerulean, his hair once again blond, and most importantly he wouldn't have to near this arrogant bastard ever again.

"Do you, Uchiha Sasuke, take Uzumaki Kyuubi as your companion?" asked the Priest.

Sasuke looked at the Priest and nodded curtly. "I do," said Sasuke in his breathtaking voice.

Onyx eyes immediately went to Naruto. A stunning smile appeared on his immaculate face. Naruto had to remember to breathe.

"And do you, Uzumaki Kyuubi, take Uchiha Sasuke as your companion?" the Priest asked Naruto.

Naruto's eyes went to the Priest. He smiled angelically and nodded his head. "I do," said Naruto in a gentle and graceful version of Kyuubi's soft voice.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you a married couple," said the Priest.

_And you my brother-in-law_, thought Naruto as his eyes went to Sasuke.

The raven haired male did not sense Naruto's thoughts as he gazed at him however. Sasuke's hand caressed Naruto's cheeks softly, and before Naruto could say anything, before anyone could say anything else, Sasuke kissed him.

Applause burst in an uproar with sobs of joy and the like.

To Naruto and Sasuke however, as their lips locked they could hear nothing else but each others' breathing. As Sasuke's lips made contact with his own, he could feel sparks go off in his head, in his stomach, in every cavern of his body. Why did it feel like this to be kissed by the Ice Prince?

Finally, as regretful as Naruto was, Sasuke pulled away and faced the emotional crowd with Naruto by his side.

_ooooo_

The festivities went on as planned. Everyone cheered, celebrated, and thanked the heavens for the union that kept the Ice and Fire Kingdoms at peace once more.

"Congratulations," a solid and swift voice that resembled that of the never ending sea said as he took Naruto's hand. He kissed the tanned hand. "I wish you and your children eternal happiness."

"Neji!" said a feminine voice that was equally as solid. It resembled the echoes a large mountain possessed. "You're embarrassing them!"

The male named Neji gazed up at the female with his captivating translucent eyes. Long brunette hair fell elegantly to his side as he stood straight and tall once more.

"Forgive me if I have made you feel uncomfortable," Neji apologized whole-heartedly to both a flustered Naruto and a miffed Sasuke. He turned and gazed at the female indifferently. "Satisfied?" Hostility could be sensed underneath that careless exterior.

"I'm _never _satisfied," the female said sharply with a smile on her face. Her dull blue eyes glistened with the harsh innuendo. A long blond lock fell to add to her so called innocent act.

Neji resisted to say anything to the female's face and turned to the newlywed couple. "Have you met my wife, Ino?" asked Neji. "She was a handful when we first met and has proceeded to be a nuisance."

The female named Ino laughed and rolled her eyes. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Kyuubi," said Ino as she shook Naruto's hand. "You have _quite_ a catch here." She smiled at Sasuke and looked back at Naruto. "I'm so jealous." She laughed playfully. She then whispered, purposely loud enough so both Sasuke and Neji could hear, "Hopefully he's _better _than my husband in a certain department if you catch my meaning."

Naruto didn't understand but he flushed like mad regardless

Neji sighed and held Ino close, covering her mouth. "I simply refuse to do _anything_ with you Ino, you know that," said Neji softly. He looked around. "Where is Naruto?"

Garnet eyes gazed up at Neji.

"My brother wasn't feeling well," said Naruto.

Neji's captivating eyes fell on Naruto. Why did it feel like Neji could tell he was lying?

"Are you sure? He was never the sickly type," said Neji. "And it's his brother's wedding. He wouldn't miss that for the world."

A mental note stuck to Naruto's brain. _Neji's really kind and thoughtful_.

"I don't want to give you the repulsive details," said Naruto. "But he ate some bad food and can't stay in one place for anything in the world. He's absolutely miserable. I've never seen him like that.."

"Poor soul," said Neji. "Tell him I wish him well. May the heavens have mercy on him."

Ino managed to slide out of Neji's grasp swiftly. "Poor boy!" said Ino.

"He's the same age as you," Neji pointed out.

Ino ignored Neji. "He should eat the roots of a Blackberry," said Ino from her knowledge with plants. "If he can't keep any food down, have him eat some Basil."

_Ino may be eccentric at times, but she's kind deep down_, thought Naruto.

Naruto smiled sweetly. "Thank you," said Naruto. "I bet he'll feel much better with that."

Dull blue eyes flicked brightly.

"A mere stomach ache stopped my fiancé?" asked a gentle voice that resembled the sway of a soothing, elder tree.

Naruto froze in place as he turned his attention to the hypnotic sea-green eyes staring at him.

"Pathetic, isn't it?" asked Naruto.

"More like impossible," said the gentle voice as the owner of said voice tilted his head to the side.

"Fate is mysterious," said Neji. "Perhaps there is a reason for it, Gaara."

The male named Gaara looked up at Neji. They gazed at each other for a while. It wasn't an angry gaze. It wasn't an awkward gaze. It wasn't a challenging gaze. And it certainly wasn't an unwanted or careless gaze. It was meaningful all in itself. No one else noticed as they gazed back at Naruto however.

"Regardless of the reason," said Gaara. "Where is he?"

"In separate quarters in a remote location in our land," said Naruto. "He didn't want to disturb the festivities."

"That doesn't sound like him," said Gaara as he tilted his head to the other side. "He always attends no matter what condition he is in."

Naruto shrugged, hoping Gaara didn't notice anything. This monotone male always had sharp eyes. Apparently, just like Neji.

"Well, he cannot say I didn't attend," said Gaara. He grabbed a single red-hair from his head and plucked it out. "When you see him, give him this, and tell him he owes me."

Naruto took the hair and knew exactly what Gaara meant. He was happy to be here for Naruto and Kyuubi, but Gaara was unhappy about having to be here for what he dubbed _no reason._

The Wind Prince congratulated the couple, turned on his heel and walked off. Neji's eyes were locked on Gaara the entire time.

"It was nice seeing you, Kyuubi," said Neji. He looked at the Ice Prince. "Sasuke." He turned to Ino. "I need to discuss something with our Wind Allie, so if you can excuse me."

He turned politely and left as well.

Ino hugged the couple and parted to a group of old friends as well.

More people flooded the couple immediately to voice their own congratulations, blessings, and wishes.

_ooooo_

"I can't believe it's actually working," said a thoughtful yet blunt female voice from the shadows near the main stairway. The voice matched the forcefulness and care of Mother Nature itself.

"That is the power of our youthful Prince Naruto!" said an eccentric male voice happily that seemed to replicate the very energy and rays of the sun.

"How long do you think he can keep it up?"

"As long as he can!"

The female with the thoughtful voice merely sighed, it was pointless to expect a real answer.

"I love weddings," said another voice, more calm and desire filled like a mountain lion with a beloved target. "They always have good food."

"Chouji, you do know you can't eat any of it, correct?" said the thoughtful voice with slight annoyance.

"I know," the owner of the calm voice, known as Chouji, responded slightly dissapointed.

The female patted Chouji on the shoulder. "You can always get the leftovers," said the thoughtful voice.

"They never finish the food my youthful friend!" said the eccentric voice. "You'll be basking in it soon!"

Chouji's mouth watered. "Hurray!" he cried happily. Suddenly, he froze as his eyes fell on a blond-haired female. "Woah," he said in a gripping voice. "Ino looks gorgeous today."

The female sighed. "You _always_ think she looks gorgeous," Ten-Ten replied with slight annoyance.

"But she looks _really_ gorgeous today, Tenten!" debated Chouji. He pointed down to the blonde. "Look!"

The female named Tenten lead her large brown eyes in the direction of the Queen of the Lightning Kingdom.

"She looks the same to me," said Tenten in her thoughtful voice. "She just has a lot of make-up on and a _really_ nice dress on."

"You're only saying that because you're a girl!" Chouji pouted. He turned his attention to the eccentric male. "Take a look Lee!"

The eccentric male named Lee gazed down at the female. His mouth formed a large 'O'. "She really does look exceptionally gorgeous today!" exclaimed Lee.

Tenten glared at him. Lee cautiously looked at her and smiled sheepishly.

"What I meant to say was…. Erm…" said Lee awkwardly.

Wincing, Lee thought Tenten would strike him but instead she reached for the buns of tightly held brown hair on the top of her head and yanked them undone. Letting her luscious, long, brown hair fall to her mid back she thrusted her hips back, curved her back, and held her chin delicately with her arms as she batted her long eyelashes.

"Oh look at me, I'm a Queen and so _unbelievably _irresistible," said Tenten in an air headed manner as she flung her arms around. She then huffed and stood up straight, crossing her arms over her chest. "Get a life you two," she said in an annoyed voice. "Any typical guy would lust over a gorgeous girl. It takes a real – "

"Do it again Tenten!" said Chouji. "That's was absolutely _beautiful_."

Both Lee and Chouji had their mouths wide open.

"Aren't you going to say something to that Lee!?" exclaimed Tenten as she pointed to Chouji. "I'm your _wife_."

"Please do it again my youthful love," Lee said in a dazed and hypnotized manner.

A loud shout could be heard as Tenten punched both males on their heads mercilessly.

"Stop fooling around and do your jobs! We're _Knights!_ We're supposed to keep an eye on what's going on!" Tenten lectured Lee and Chouji. Her voice dropped down to a whisper so only Lee and Chouji could hear. "Shino and the other Fire Knights are risking their lives going into enemy territory and who knows what kind of dangerous land while you two ogle over meaningless things!"

The three charismatic Knights turned to the guests below and dutifully kept a sharp eye on everything.

_ooooo_

As night fell and Naruto readied himself to depart his beloved home for that of the Ice Prince, his _husband_. However, after his things were packed and accounted for, someone came forward with a thought that would put poor Naruto on edge.

_ooooo_

"Sasuke, may I have a word with my dear cousin?" asked Shikamaru, approaching the newlywed couple and asking for Naruto's hand.

"Certainly, you do not need to ask me," said Sasuke. He turned to Naruto. "Tell me when you feel ready to leave."

Naruto nodded. "Of course," said Naruto as he left with Shikamaru.

Shikamaru didn't say a word as Naruto followed him down the familiar hallways of the Fire Kingdom and down to the only abandoned and silent room in the Castle, the conference room.

"What's wrong?" asked Naruto as Shikamaru closed the door and made sure no one was in ear-shot. Shikamaru's bored and calculating eyes fell to Naruto.

"Are you planning on bedding Sasuke tonight?" asked Shikamaru with a bored expression.

A furious flush appeared on Naruto's face.

"You hadn't even thought of it," said Shikamaru, knowing all too well his innocent cousin wouldn't have thought ahead to such a thing. "You do know Sasuke will expect to bed you tonight though, correct?"

Naruto went pale and an expression of horror swept across his face.

"You hadn't thought of that either," Shikamaru sighed. It was as he had expected.

"I – I hadn't thought about that you pervert!" snapped Naruto.

"I'm not a pervert," said Shikamaru as he rolled his eyes. He crossed his arms over his chest. "I take into account what could or couldn't happen. As I see it, you can try your best to remain with your chastity, but you _can't_ hold out forever."

"W – what!?" stammered Naruto in shock.

"There are two possibilities," said Shikamaru. His eyes fluttered for an instant in thought. "Actually, there's five hundred and twenty-three but I'll just simplify them down to two for you." He took a deep breath as if hoping for some sort of entertainment and raised a finger. "One, Sasuke could bed you tonight and possibly impregnate you." He raised another finger. "Or two, you could plead to him to wait because you want to get to know him better before he beds you. Either way, I highly doubt you'll remain with your chastity after this. You will either be coaxed into it, bargained with, threatened, or merely forced into submission."

Naruto's mouth hung open in a mixture of horror and shock. Images ran though his mind as he pictured himself in bed with the Ice Prince, for whatever reason he didn't find himself hating the image. The mind creating the image was hated for enjoying the idea however.

"B – but I'm supposed to marry _Gaara_," uttered Naruto softly in an almost inaudible voice.

"It is unclear as to who will be submissive in that relationship. Both of you do not have solid traits of either quality when placed together. It's hardly unlikely Gaara will be able to notice or even care," said Shikamaru.

Naruto found himself leaning against the wall for support.

"I just _married_ Sasuke," said Naruto. He grew angry. "Now you want me to _sleep with him!?_"

"I'm not asking you to do anything," said Shikamaru. "I'm letting you do as you please. I'm just telling you the possibilities and asking you to think it through, if your miniature mind can, before Sasuke and yourself are in private quarters. It is not, and will not, be my decision whether you bed him or not. This whole mess isn't your fault so after asking you to do this much I won't ask you to do anything with him of that nature."

Naruto fell silent.

Shikamaru stepped forward and took Naruto's hand. "Sasuke is waiting for you," said Shikamaru. "We shouldn't keep him waiting." He patted the young Fire Prince's head. "Tsunade and I have arranged that you can start taking a potion that will make you unfertile for a period of time if you end up bedding Sasuke. I can guarantee that you won't have his child – or anyone's child – for a given span of time if you take that potion. I advise you take it if or when you end up being intimate with him." Shikamaru took a deep breath, as if it took too much energy to say what he had said. "A lock of your original hair was kept by Tsunade in a vile to verify when or if you bedded Sasuke, so she will be able to get the potion to you immediately."

The stunned Prince couldn't speak. He was at a loss of words. A scream would be the only thing that could possibly help him feel better, but it was no guarantee. Naruto swallowed hard.

Leading Naruto out of the room, Shikamaru and the Kyuubi shell walked down the hallways, past gleeful guests and finally to the Ice Prince, Sasuke.

Sasuke took Naruto's hand.

"Shall we leave?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto nodded and his face flushed as previous images of an Ice Prince with no clothes filled his mind. He turned to Shikamaru. "Good-bye my cousin," said Naruto as he embraced Shikamaru.

"Don't cause too much trouble," said Kiba, appearing next to Shikamaru, a cocky grin etched on his face.

"I can't if you're not around," said Naruto as Kiba embraced him swiftly.

Kiba held him firmly and close to his body. He was going to miss Naruto dearly. Even though they always fought, always got in trouble, and always found something to yell at each other about, he loved him. They were raised as brothers. He would never truly say how much he cared about Naruto, and how much he would miss him, but as he pulled back, gazed into Naruto's eyes and kissed his forehead, Naruto knew.

"Kyuubi," said Shikamaru to Naruto. "Naruto said he was sorry he couldn't make it but he wanted me to tell you that he loves you and to take care."

Naruto nodded and made it look like his eyes were watering. They had to keep the sham up after all.

"Tell him I love him and not to be such a dumbass," said Naruto, doing a perfect impersonation of Kyuubi.

Kiba laughed, being the only other person there that knew the dark secret.

All the other guests applauded, some sobbed to seemingly see Kyuubi leave the Fire Kingdom.

As Naruto was helped into the carriage by Sasuke, Naruto took one last look at the elegant Castle that had been his home. He would be back soon hopefully. His face flushed. Hopefully he would return as a virgin.

That's when he felt someone wraps his arms around his waist. Being the only two people within the carriage, Sasuke took the opportunity to pull Naruto close and kiss him. Naruto sank into the kiss wishing for the best of an unusual night.

* * *

About Damn TIME I finished this Chapter. Haha. Well, I put some hard work into it! And so did my beloved editor! So I hope you enjoyed it. I think this is a new record for me, two updates for different stories in less than a week! I'm amazed haha. So, please congratulate my efforts by clicking the pretty button and leaving me a review of what you thought? You can flame this story, bitch about the crazy plot, or even yell at me for something that doesn't even make sense if you'd like (as long as _I_ understand the complaint at some point if you please). Anyway, until next time, Ja Ne!


	4. Chapter Three: An Unforgettable Night

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Naruto _or any of its characters.

**(A/N):** Holy mother of Bob! I can't believe I haven't updated this in so long... I've been working on this chapter for...forever! Well, it feels that way anyway. I knew where I wanted to go with the couples and such that are presented, I just wasn't sure _how_. But now I figured it out! Hurray! Although it is quite shorter than the previous chapters, I like how it came out! So enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter Three: An Unforgettable Night_

Garnet orbs darted out of the carriage to observe the dimly lit Castle that was their destination. Onyx eyes followed the garnet orbs while pale arms wrapped around a small waist.

"Welcome to your new home," whispered Sasuke into his companion's ear.

Trembling teeth bit down on a rosy lip as Naruto stared at the immaculate building that was the Ice Castle. This was indeed the Prince's new home, but this was not supposed to be so. A different Fire Prince was chosen to be in this carriage. It was the very Prince that could not be located, the very Prince that left his home for unknown reasons. A sensation of loneliness and desolation swept over Naruto, the man in a shelled body that resembled his brother.

Struggling against the need to push the other male away, Naruto remained in Sasuke's arms even though he was not supposed to be with Sasuke. He was not supposed to be kissing the Ice Prince. He was not supposed to be married to his brother's _husband_. But it was too late for that.

_ooooo_

Moonlight shinned down through the elongated windows. A gentle breeze strolled through the halls, welcoming the Castle's inhabitants with an enjoyable temperature. The servants scurried about, preparing everything for the newlywed's arrival. The large entrance doors creaked open, and in walked the couple, the Fire Prince in the Ice Prince's arms.

The servants stopped and cheered as the Fire Prince's cheeks flushed in embarrassment. But he did not feel resentment towards these people for the attention; he merely wished to be on his own two feet. The Ice Prince would not allow such a thing however, the custom of carrying his bride to their chambers was too great to ignore. And so, they made their way through the inviting atmosphere.

_ooooo_

A long, slender figure walked through the door way with the Fire Prince in his arms. The Fire Prince squirmed and refused to be carried for even a second longer, but he was not placed down until they reached the bed. Pale arms gently released their priced possession onto the mattress. A pout formed on the Fire Prince's face as he gazed up to meet onyx eyes. A charming grin decorated the Ice Prince's immaculate features.

"You did not have to carry me so far as the bed," the garnet eyed beauty muttered.

Pale, graceful fingers lingered on the garnet beauty's face. Annoyance quickly vanished from Naruto's mind as it was replaced with a mixture of awe and confusion.

"I could not resist the opportunity of bringing you myself," said Sasuke, the embers of his voice visible in his eyes.

Feeling flustered, Naruto found himself unable to respond. Tender lips met Naruto's, a chance that the Ice Prince had gladly taken. Garnet eyes fluttered closed, welcoming the sensation that enveloped all of his senses. Tan arms wrapped around a pale neck as Sasuke joined Naruto on the bed, deepening the kiss. All the while, tactful hands skillfully began to undo clothes and cast them aside. The kiss was soon broken, both males attempting to regain their breath. Garnet eyes widened, coming to a realization. Sasuke's immaculate body lay on top of Naruto, his brother's bare body against his naked husband. Naruto retracted quickly and tried to cover himself, still staring at Sasuke. A confused expression appeared on Sasuke's face, mirroring Naruto's horror.

"Is something the matter?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto's head snapped away, feeling filthy for seeing Sasuke in such a state.

"N – no," stammered Naruto.

"Then, why are you hiding?" wondered Sasuke, leaning forward and taking the covers in one hand. But Naruto entwined himself in the material further. "Will you tell me what causes you to act this way?"

Naruto did not know how to answer. He wanted to say something to the Ice Prince, anything. No words would come to mind however. He merely stared at the gorgeous male before him. Sasuke reached out to touch Naruto this time, but Naruto pulled away. He did not want the Ice Prince to touch him.

Uncertainty was written on every inch of Naruto's existence. Erratic images ran through his mind. The events yet to occur would be indefinite if he allowed Sasuke to touch him. Omen-like words that Shikamaru said to him last were still swimming through his head. Despite his ambivalent emotions, Naruto knew he did not wish to lose his innocence to Sasuke. Kindness and attractive features alone should not sway his resolve to refrain from such a deed. Not only were his emotions important, but Sasuke's as well. The Ice Prince should not have to wait for something he should not – or would not – have. Alluring someone was something Naruto never wished to do, but yet he found himself in that position. Thus, he refused to partake in such an act of cruelty but he had yet to find a solution to his current predicament. He could only be certain of one thing, he was determined to remain innocent no matter how inclined he felt to change that with the handsome Ice Prince.

A blush appeared on Naruto's face at this realization. He met the Ice Prince years before this day, but it was not until a month ago that he had even spoken to Sasuke. The aloof and cheeky Ice Prince acted as his appearance reflected, but still he could muster conflicting feelings within Naruto. With every word spoken from his meticulous lips, hesitation was the Fire Prince's main response. Good intentions were behind the sweet words, but they merely confused and burdened Naruto. Impersonating his brother was Naruto's duty at the moment, not falling for the endearing words that Sasuke spoke to him. Whispered words of love were not supposed to affect Naruto, especially when he knew that they were meant for his brother and that someone else would one day speak those very words to him. He had a betrothed.

Disgust swept over Naruto in that instant. The doubt and uncertainty of his feelings caused self-loathing to boil inside of him. He should not feel this way, he should not allow himself to feel this way. Gaara, his fiancée, was supposed to fill his mind with thoughts of love, no one else. Naruto allowed himself to be embraced and kissed merely as a duty to his family in the absence of his brother. The honor and welfare of his loved ones depended on the success of this charade. Integrity and devotion were his only drive. Well, they were supposed to be his only drive. He was not supposed to enjoy this.

As Sasuke's lips met his, he knew he was not supposed to enjoy this kiss. But he knew that he liked it. He loved it. Were these welcoming lips supposed to spark such an intense satisfaction? Were they supposed to overshadow Gaara's? After Naruto parted from this sham, would Sasuke's lips haunt him? Perhaps he would never forget Sasuke's lips even after he married Gaara. Underneath all the turmoil within Naruto perhaps he understood what he felt, fear of getting attached to someone he would never truly have.

Sasuke pulled back suddenly, leaving Naruto breathless and craving more.

A tender gaze was on the dazed Fire Prince. Pale fingers lightly touched tan skin, slowly making their way to orange locks. The yearning male leaned forward, attempting to kiss the raven. Swift hands held the tan face before the destination had been met however. A whimper slipped from lips that were minutely parted. Elegant eyebrows pulled together as Sasuke stared at Naruto, feeling puzzled.

"Do you feel well? First you act embarrassed, then as though you do not wish for me to touch you, but now –," he wasn't sure how to describe it, "it seems as though the only thought crossing your mind is consummating our love."

Garnet eyes widened immediately, a furious blush upon Naruto's face as he pulled away sharply.

A sigh was released as Sasuke's features went back to appearing indifferent. His hands fell back as he sat back on the bed, observing the embarrassed Fire Prince.

"Shall I wait for a response?" asked Sasuke. "Or do you wish to continue to act with irrational stupidity?"

Garnet orbs narrowed. "How dare you speak to me in such a manner!" yelled Naruto, too furious to recall that he was undressed and rather close to the other male.

"How _dare_ I? It is not much of a challenge or a sign of disrespect if the comment is directed at _you_," retorted Sasuke in a calm yet enraged voice. It was as though the enticing flames within him were blazing an intense shade of blue in his eyes.

A stinging sensation quickly struck Naruto's eyes along with his heart, the urge to cry and scream nearly overpowered him but he did not succumb to it. Attempting to conceal his upset state, Naruto said, "Why am I not surprised that you cannot even accomplish being a decent man to your companion?"

The Ice Prince did not answer, he merely kept his eyes on the other male, observing and studying his actions. A frown was on the tan face, some pain still visible among the rage.

"I made an attempt to be a decent man," said Sasuke.

"_Of course_ you did," said Naruto in a soft, bitter tone.

Onyx eyes continued to study the tan male. The muscles underneath his skin were tense. His body subconsciously made the effort to shield him in the shadows. Seconds ticked by, the more time that passed the more the tan male fidgeted. Dark eyes no longer lingered over Naruto as both gazes locked together.

"I did," said Sasuke. "It is a custom to consummate a marriage on the wedding night."

Tan cheeks darkened with a blush at the thought of such an event occurring.

"However, for whatever reason," Sasuke continued, "my companion finds himself feeling _conflicted_ about such a matter."

"Perhaps your companion is not conflicted. Perhaps you are imagining this state of mind for him," Naruto retorted. "Could your cruelty be driving him away?"

Flames seemed to spark in Sasuke's eyes, he grinned at Naruto's statement. "How can one imagine this to be true if this so called cruelty was not introduced until after the fact?" Sasuke questioned. "Only desire was presented to the companion." He gave Naruto a sly look. "Even through annoyance, the desire still remains." He raised an eyebrow. "Could it be that this individual's companion is merely using irrational comments to disguise the existence of a secret?"

Fear flickered in Naruto's eyes in an instant. _Does he know? Does he know I'm not Kyuubi?_ "Perhaps the companion merely feels no desire for the individual," said Naruto coldly, making an expression that displayed revulsion.

Observant eyes studied Naruto for a moment. "No," said Sasuke simply. "Fear does not appear _before_ disgust."

A strong jaw locked with annoyance. "It does when –"

"For fear to appear before disgust reveals that desire exists but is renounced."

"Perhaps your companion merely wants to renounce _you_."

"Perhaps my companion is merely attempting to conceal the fact that he is a pure and innocent being."

Lips parted with disbelief and garnet eyes widened with the collision of such an unexpected remark.

"Am I correct?" asked Sasuke. He sat back and sighed heavily. "Customs were not created to be followed as orders. They are merely a tradition. However, a tradition that I _do_ hold dear – more than any other – is the demonstration of understanding and respect for loved ones."

The Fire Prince was speechless.

Dark eyes' sight fell back to the tan male. "You and I are joined together for the rest of our lives," said Sasuke in a soft voice. He seemed hesitant at first, but his words soon grew with care and love. "I will wait for all eternity if I must for you to leave your fears behind."

Tears threatened to leave Naruto's eyes in that instant. Living through years of his life had never presented him with such a being such as the Ice Prince. Despite his aloof nature, Sasuke was truly a caring person. Any other would never speak those words. Any other would never speak with such love and tenderness. Any other would take what he wanted or merely feel frustrated. Despite it all, Sasuke was unlike all the others. For whatever reason, this realization made Naruto grateful to be with Sasuke in this complicating ordeal.

"I will not ask why you feel this way for it does not concern me," Sasuke continued. "I will stay by your side and wait for you when you are ready, if you ever will be."

In a swift movement, Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke, pressing their bodies together. Naked skin no longer felt uncomfortable. Timid thoughts were pushed aside along with images brimming with lust. Only caring and warmth remained. Duty and tradition were no longer on their minds, for such thoughts did not concern them at the moment. As both males kissed and went to bed, they felt at ease merely knowing that they were in each others' arms with nothing but pure affection.

_ooooo_

Sea-green orbs gazed lazily ahead. Interest could not be found in those clouded eyes, only boredom. Irritation was quickly surfacing on the stoic face with almond skin.

"You need to stop this," said a worried, feminine voice. Not even the roaring winds of the ocean could compare to her spoken words.

"Stop_ what_, exactly?" asked the calm, bored man.

"This… this behavior or yours," said the female, her teal eyes filled with concern.

A sharp glare was directed at the female now as irritation quickly transformed to fury. Bottled fury was this man's specialty, but it should be feared. Lashed out fury from such an individual was quite deadly, literally.

"My behavior?" questioned the man, his voice still seemed bored, but rage could still be sensed from every word that he spoke. "What is wrong with my behavior? Since when does it concern you?"

"Since servants began to be punished or killed for ridiculous accusations on your part," said the female firmly. Concern was still present in her eyes but she knew very well what her duties were.

"Have you considered that what _you_ speak of is a ridiculous accusation?" retorted the man.

"I have," she said. "I have thought of every single possibility and outcome I could. And all I can conclude is that something troubles you."

His nostrils flared along with his temper.

"Brother, please tell me what is the matter," she pleaded.

"Temari," said the man in a low voice. "Leave me be."

"Brother!"

"Take her away," the man ordered.

"Gaara! You cannot do this! You –"

"Temari, there is no point in arguing," said a male with a strong voice that resembled the ancient bark of a tree.

Gaara remained silent as he agreed with this man.

"We cannot stand idly by while our brother wreaks havoc in such a manner!" Temari was agonized now.

"Take her away, Kankuro," ordered Gaara to his other sibling.

The man named Kankuro escorted Temari out of the room while she continued to argue. His stoic expression resembled Gaara's despite the purple marks upon his face. Coal eyes studied his younger brother.

"May I ask why you treat your elder sister in such a manner?" wondered Kankuro.

A dispassionate expression was on Gaara's face, but his harsh gaze presented Kankuro with all the information that he needed.

"You may not," ordered Gaara.

"I hope you realize that I know what is going on," said Kankuro.

Thin lips twitched and were pulled back to form a smirk. "Is that so?"

A shiver of discomfort went up Kankuro's back. His younger brother had a way with sparking unease in people. A lifetime along his sibling had yet to prepare him for these moments however.

"I believe it is related to the lack of visits by the young Prince Naruto," said Kankuro.

Gaara's face fell. Fury could be seen in his eyes once more.

"Leave me be," ordered Gaara.

"You will be married soon, brother," said Kankuro in a reassuring voice. "There is no need to feel such hostility. Further, there is no need to take anyone's life for such a thing." With that, he left.

A chuckle soon followed Kankuro's exit. It did not come from Gaara however.

"He may hear you," warned Gaara in his indifferent voice.

"He may believe it is you," the other chuckled.

A smile appeared on Gaara's face. "Perhaps you are correct."

"I know I am," the other left the shadows and stood before Gaara. "Prince Gaara of the Wind Kingdom should know better than to doubt me." A smirk appeared on his face as well as he leaned closer to the Wind Prince.

"When have I ever doubted you?" asked Gaara, his eyes sparking with devious curiosity.

The other chuckled once more. "Countless times," he said, "the first time I made love to you is a quite memorable example."

"Not that memorable," replied Gaara in an indifferent tone.

The other's face fell. Gaara smiled. A smile was soon returned as the words were analyzed to be a joke. Lips met as the other male gave Gaara a tender kiss.

"Perhaps I can make tonight as memorable as possible," he said.

Gaara smiled against his lover's lips. "I am looking forward to it."

With that, the men exited to an abandoned chamber.

_ooooo_

Glass shattered against the stone wall. Shards scattered and fell onto the floor. Rage filled screams echoed through the dark and empty halls. Emerald eyes glared into onyx orbs with contempt and malice.

"I hate you!" howled a feminine voice. Small, trembling hands held the bottle of wine that was on the oak table mere moments ago. "_I hate you!_" the wine bottle was thrown and shattered against the stone wall, like the wine glass. Anxious fingers clawed at silk cloth and long, pink hair. "Why did I marry you? _Why!_"

Tears began to stream down delicate, pale skin. Fidgeting hands now lay still on an enlarged belly. The screeching voice was now soft and precise – resembling the stealth of the night itself, "I will have your child soon. Does that mean nothing to you?"

Onyx eyes lazily kept a level gaze with the woman. The owner of the onyx eyes gracefully rose from his seat. "No," he said simply, his voice resembling the fiery touch of unforgiving embers.

The stream of tears flowed more intense than before.

"A child in your womb means nothing to me," said the calm, yet fierce, voice.

Anger appeared on the tear stricken face. "It is your child as well! With your _wife_. Your _wife_ is going to give you a child," said the woman, sobbing, but still keeping a firm tone as her anger escalated. An accusing finger was pointed at the blond male near the bed, he had slipped out of the sheets already. "Not your_ bastard lover!_"

No response came from the blond haired male with fine skin, his sky-like blue eyes merely avoided the woman's harsh glare. Emotion finally surfaced on the onyx eyed man, he pulled his elegant raven hair back to reveal a scowl. "Any child from _him_," his graceful fingers pointed to the ashamed male, "would be more welcome than _anything_ you could provide me."

"Itachi…" said the woman in a hurt, yet enraged, voice, "I have been by your side and faithful to you in every possible way! Why could you not at least do the same for me! Or put me out of my misery before loving a _man!_" Disgust and lack of understanding was upon the woman's face.

"Sakura, it's not about me being a man," the blond male finally spoke, his voice like the intense collision of earth. "I don't –"

"There is no need to speak to her, Deidara," the raven haired man said.

Thin lips sealed despite the desire to voice an opinion. The lover of a married man should not interfere in the quarrel, no matter how he felt. Deidara knew how the young, pregnant princess felt about finding her husband in bed with another person, but he could not claim that he had been traded for someone of a different gender.

"You bastard!" screeched Sakura to Itachi. "You _half-breed!_"

A menacing grin spread across Itachi's face. "Half-breed?" repeated Itachi, raising an eyebrow. "Then why do you want that child?"

Sadness was now plain on Sakura's face. "It is _our_ child, why would I _not_ cherish this young life inside me?" asked Sakura, saddened by the fact that she even had to defend her position on the matter.

"That is exactly why I do not cherish that abomination," said Itachi coldly. "_You_ are the mother of it."

"Stop saying that!" The distressed woman was on the verge of tears once again. "Why do you say these things? Is it me or just this child that you despise?"

A blank expression was upon the raven's face. "Both," he said simply. "Knowing that such unfit creatures exist in the world makes my blood boil and my insides churn."

Sakura chocked back sobs. "Do you hate everyone?" she wondered.

Onyx eyes darted to Deidara, then back to the upset woman as if addressing a point.

A frown was on Sakura's face now. "Your lover is only one person though," said Sakura. "You hate your wife and your child. We have done nothing to harm you… Nothing at all." Her hands subconsciously remained on her belly. "Why do you feel such repugnance? Why do you shun us and hide us from the world?"

No answer was given by the male, a blank expression remained on his face.

"Do you hate your brother as well? Is that why you did not go to his wedding?"

Boredom and annoyance were plain on Itachi's features. "I did not attend my _half-brother's_ wedding because he does not _know_ I am family," Itachi sighed.

"You could have made an effort to go!" said Sakura. "Your father must have –"

"I only remind my father of his idiotic actions," said Itachi sternly.

A small mouth closed, sealing pink lips together. She wanted to speak her mind, but Itachi's patience was wearing thin. Determination sparked within her again however, and she stood tall, stroking her belly as she reminded herself why she was doing this.

"He surely had his reasons," said Sakura, her gaze shifting towards Deidara, then back, "like you do."

Itachi's nostrils flared for an instant. "My father is an idiot that did not understand that if you have a _male_ lover, a child will not be born and despised or rejected," said Itachi.

Determination wavered as Sakura learned something new of her husband, something she never knew he felt. It left her speechless and feeling empathetic. Sakura's horror had subsided minutely, but Deidara's had just risen. Hearing those words from Itachi, Deidara did not know what to do now, or in the near future. But something told him that his set future was now vague and clouded with uncertainty.

Silently gathering Deidara's clothes from the floor, Sakura took them to their owner. "Get home safely," said Sakura sincerely, giving Deidara a tender gaze.

Tears threatened to leave Deidara's eyes now. Tenderness was not something Deidara should get from Sakura. Anger and resentment was what he was prepared for, not kindness. How could he be Itachi's lover when this woman did not deserve such misery?

Itachi glared at Sakura as he snatched Deidara's clothes from her hands and threw them on the stone floor. "I am not done with him," said Itachi firmly.

Pain could be seen in emerald eyes. Rage was present along with discontent. "So be it," said Sakura in a detached voice. Her eyes fell on Deidara. "Perhaps he will actually satisfy you, I know _I_ never was." She turned on her heel and left the room, slamming the door shut before Itachi could say another word.

Annoyance was still upon Itachi's face, he turned to Deidara determined to forget the aggravating interruption. His lover remained on the floor, he soon grew confused.

"Do you wish to finish on the floor?" wondered Itachi.

A glare was Deidara's reply as he quickly gathered his clothing from the floor.

"What are you doing!" demanded Itachi, grabbing Deidara.

Deidara jerked away and began to get dressed as he pulled on his shirt. "I'm leaving!" said Deidara firmly.

Itachi grabbed Deidara swiftly and threw him on the bed on his hands and knees. The trousers and undergarments in Deidara's hands were yanked away and thrown aside by Itachi. Protesting against Itachi's touch, Deidara tried to pull away and run but Itachi was too quick to enter him.

A groan was released from parted lips.

"How can you leave when you crave me inside you?" Itachi breathed huskily into Deidara's ear.

A chill went up the blond male's spine. Desire for the other male was overwhelming. He wished it to not be so but could not fight against it. Thrusting in and out of him, Deidara could not find the words to go against Itachi. The moans of pleasure were evident, but as Deidara succumbed to Itachi's will, he had yet to consider the consequences that would haunt him in the future.

_ooooo_

Lips pulled back to form a smile despite the groggy state of the male entering the private quarters. Two sets of dark eyes observed the violet liquid in the elegant vile before them. One felt proud while the other debated and ran scenarios through his head.

"He made it!" said Kiba happily.

"For now," said Shikamaru.

A frown replaced the wide smile upon Kiba's face. "Must you always belittle everything?" wondered Kiba.

"Must you never think ahead?" asked Shikamaru. "We do not know what this entails for Naruto. Perhaps it is a good thing. Perhaps Sasuke is benevolent and understanding and decided to wait for his spouse. Or perhaps Sasuke is now irritated and will take what he pleases by force… Or worse, he despises this marriage to Kyuubi."

Both males remained still, Shikamaru gazing at the violet liquid while Kiba stared at him, horrified.

"What do we do now?" Kiba eventually asked in a soft voice.

"We will wait until we can contact Naruto," said Shikamaru, refusing to show the concern that he felt.

* * *

Chapter 3 for Through The Eyes Of The Damned is now Complete! I hope you enjoyed it! It took me forever to finish... Well, let me know what you think, I love this story haha I just wish other people let me know how they felt... (insert sad face here) (to avoid the author's sad face, please click the review button)

Well, that's all for now, so until next time, Ja Ne!


End file.
